


Love Burning Bright

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: ATF Denver AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin take Billy to a carnival, but events take a deadly turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #17. (There is a gen version - Burning Bright.)
> 
> Based on an event that happened in a small town in Colorado.

_Tiger, Tiger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night._

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry?_

 

          "There it is!  There it is!" Billy squealed inside the Ram as he pointed excitedly.

          Chris Larabee fought back a grin and nodded.  "Yep, that's it all right."  He glanced over at his companion, Vin Tanner, and added, "Looks kind 'a… slipshod, don't you think?"

          "Naw, looks okay t' me," Tanner replied, almost as excited as Billy.

 _It would_ , Larabee thought, shaking his head.  _But excitement hides a multitude of safety violations._

          Larabee took the next exit off the highway and turned right, heading back down the rural access road until they reached the large, empty field that now doubled as a makeshift parking lot.  Across the road a traveling carnival sprawled across another empty field with rides, a midway, food booths, and a line of port-O-pots.  The agglomeration was ringed by an old chain-link fence that was propped up here and there by wooden poles and held in place with sandbags.

          Billy had spotted the traveling fair when he and his mother had driven back to Denver from a two-day trip to spend some "quality time" with his grandparents up in Estes Park.  After begging his mother to take him, non-stop, the rest of the way home, she'd decided to ask Chris if he might have the time to indulge the boy.  She needed to work on her latest investigative piece for the paper, and she just couldn't take time off again so soon after a long weekend with her in-laws.

          Chris, who thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the seven-year-old bundle of energy, had happily agreed to take the boy.  He quickly drafted Vin as well.

          Larabee had a strong hunch that Mary might have changed her mind if she knew his relationship with Tanner had turned physical, but he had no intention of telling her.

          And getting Vin to agree to tag along with them had been one of the easiest things he'd had to do this past week.

          But Larabee knew from experience just how hard it would be for one person to keep track of a small child at a fair like that.  Two sets of eyes were a requirement.

          "Thank you," Mary had said.  "Just remember, sometimes my little angel can be a royal pain in the butt.  Make sure he minds his manners."

          "I'll do that," Chris had replied, but he knew Billy would be on his best behavior with him – he always was.

          And, here they were…

          Larabee parked the Ram and climbed out, then followed Vin and Billy across the access road to the carnival entrance, which was no more than an open section in the fence with a tiny booth sitting off to one side.

          Chris checked the faded prices on the chalkboard that hung from the top of the booth, then fished out his wallet and handed over a twenty.  The old man behind the tiny chicken-wire window grinned and handed him back three dollars.  "Have yourselves a good time," he said, adding, "Give me your hands."

          Billy stuck out his hand and the old man stamped the back of it, leaving behind a grinning clown-face.  The boy grinned.

          "Sir," the ticket-seller said, and with an inaudible sigh Chris extended his hand and let it be stamped as well, hoping the ink would wash off easily.  He didn't need to give the others any ammunition.  Vin was next, grinning at Larabee as his hand was stamped as well.

          "Come on, Chris," Billy said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the sparse crowd.  The boy stopped several yards past the entrance and looked around.

          "I want to go on _all_ the rides!" he announced.

          " _All_ of them?" Chris asked, staring at one he was sure had been the brainchild of somebody named de Sade.

          " _All_ of them," Billy stated with finality.  "You promised."

          "He's got y' there, Cowboy," Vin said, tossing in his two-cents' worth.

          "Yeah, I guess I did," Chris said, silently hoping he didn't end up turning green somewhere along the way, or worse.  Although it was Tanner he was really worried about.  The man would _never_ let him forget about it if he was outdone by a damn carnival ride.

          Billy smiled up at him.  "Thanks for bringing me, Chris."

          He smiled back at the boy.  "No problem, kiddo," he said smoothly, then took a deep breath and asked, "So, where do you want to start?"

          "The carousel!" Billy announced, starting off for it at a trot.

          "The carousel?" Chris echoed, his stomach doing a little drop when he saw Tanner grinning at him.  "Carousel?" he called after the boy.  "I thought you said _rides_."

          "Mama and me always start on the carousel," he called back.  "Come on!"

          "He always starts there.  What's wrong with the carousel?" Vin asked innocently.

          The blond shot him one of his patented Larabee glares.

          "What?"

          "You plannin' to ride?" Chris asked him.

          Vin blinked innocently.  "Naw, can't… might make me sick.  You know, all that up and down, and up and down…  Guess you'll have to do this one alone, Cowboy."

          The glare returned and Chris wondered briefly if bringing Vin along might not have been a mistake.  He'd also noticed Tanner was holding his phone, the one with the camera…

          "Last time I noticed, you ridin' up and down, up and down didn't seem to be a problem," the blond growled.

          Vin's smiled widened.  "That's different," he replied, trying hard not to smirk, "weren't but a few inches off'n the bed."

          Larabee snorted and shook his head.  "You're a damn coward, Vin Tanner.

          "Just a man who knows his limitations," Vin countered.  "'Sides, I promised Billy I'd take some pictures."

          "Of him," Chris glowered.

          "'Course," Vin replied, but the attempt at innocence had Larabee certain he'd made a fatal mistake bringing Vin along.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

_In what distant deeps or skies,_

_Burnt the fire of thy eyes?_

_On what wings dare he aspire?_

_What the hand dare seize the fire?_

 

          After nearly two hours of riding contraptions that went up and down, or back and forth, or around and around, or all of the above, Larabee was more than ready to take a break – a _long_ break.

          He walked away from the Astro Whirl convinced that all Special Forces operatives and federal field agents should be forced to endure one day at an amusement park as part of their final evaluation…  And God help them.

          But what really annoyed him was the fact that the damn rides hadn't seemed to bother Vin at all, and he knew his sniper had a touchy stomach.  But apparently not when it came to carnival rides; just his luck.

          "Guess all that's left is the Ferris wheel," Billy said, disappointment clear in his voice.

          Larabee eyed the Ferris wheel suspiciously.  Besides the carousel, he was sure that every other damned ride scattered across the field had originally been developed for use in the Inquisition, and he found it hard to believe that the big, slowly spinning wheel could be any different.  It must do _something_ besides just gently go around, and around, and around in huge circles.

          "Amazing," he muttered.

          "What?" Vin asked, his enthusiasm untarnished after one-hundred and eleven minutes of almost continuous torture.

          "It looks… tame."

          Billy nodded, making a face.  "I know, but it's the only one we haven't been on, and I want to ride _all_ the rides."

          "Yes, I know," Chris replied patiently.  "And this one is the last one."  _Thank you, Lord!_

          They stood in line for a few minutes, Billy glancing back regularly to watch three older boys who were probably in middle school.  Chris had noticed them, too.  They were shadowing a girl over to the ride, watching her, making faces and occasional comments, and generally being a nuisance.

          _Pubescent boys are pests_ , Larabee thought.  _And I should know, I work with several of them._

          He grinned when he saw the girl in question, just ahead of them in line, sigh and roll her eyes at them.  The boys rotated their hips and mimed being girls.  The girl looked away, shaking her head in disgust.

          "Do you know those guys, sweetheart?" the girl's mother asked her.

          "Yeah," she said on a heavy sigh.  "They're in my classes at school.  They're _stupid_."

          "Ah," Mom said, nodding slowly.

          _Yep, stupid_ , Chris agreed mentally, watching the boys from the corner of his eye.  _Typical_ , he thought, trying to decide which one of them had the crush on the girl.

          The wheel turned slightly and the girl and her mother climbed on.  It rotated again slightly and he and Billy slipped into a seat and pulled the safety-bar down across their laps.  The wheel shifted again, and Vin climbed in alone.  Very quickly, they were at the top of the circle, then they dropped back to the bottom again as the wheel was finally refilled.

          Once that task had been accomplished, the ride turned smooth, circling at a leisurely pace that gave Chris plenty of time to admire the countryside, the mountains in the distance, and the rest of the carnival.

          "Can we go see the midway next?" Billy asked, studying the array of stuffed animals being offered as prizes at the different booths.

          "Sure," Chris agreed quickly.  "Sounds like a _great_ idea."  _Anything but more of these damn rides._

          "Chris?"

          He looked down at the boy.  "Yes?"

          "I really am glad you brought me," Billy said, sparking a warm feeling in Larabee's chest.  "Mom won't go on any of the _real_ rides with me – except the carousel and the Ferris wheel."

          The warm feeling evaporated.  "She won't, huh?" he half-growled.  "Why am I not surprised…"

          "She says they make her sick."

          The ride came to an end a couple of minutes later and they stepped out of their seat, a teenaged couple taking their place.  They waited for Vin to climb out, then Billy led the way to the midway, prowling past the booths until he spotted a huge stuffed raccoon.  He pointed.  "Can you win me that, Chris?"

          Larabee walked up to the booth and studied the layout – a basketball and a metal basket, with an angled backboard.  If the ball didn't fall straight down through the hoop it would bounce off the back, or the rim, and no toy.

          He picked up one of the basketballs.  It felt slightly strange.  "Mind if I take a practice shot?" he asked the carny who lounged against the booth.

          The young man shrugged and yawned.  "Go ahead, but you've gotta pay for the ones that count."

          Chris nodded, sending the ball in a free throw arc that wobbled at the last moment and bounced off the rim.

          "Ahhhh, rats," Billy grouched.

          "Let me try," Vin said, taking a ball and trying the same thing.  He missed just like Chris had.

          "Ahhh," Billy opined again.

          The sniper smiled slightly and handed over two dollars for three balls.  They had weighted the basketballs somehow; he'd have to compensate…

          Vin tossed the first ball.  It arced gracefully and passed through the metal rim without touching.

          "Yeah!" Billy called, clapping and jumping up and down.

          The second ball wobbled slightly, hitting the rim and bouncing on it like a trapped pinball, but then, surprisingly, dropped through.  Tanner let out the breath he'd been holding in a relieved sigh.

          "Yes!" Billy said, whooping and pumping his fist.

          Vin met Chris' eyes, the two men each enjoying the boy's enthusiasm.  Then, Vin hefted the last ball, his eyes rounding slightly.  He tossed the ball up and caught it a couple of times.  It was normal.  _Tryin' t' catch me off guard, huh?_ he silently asked the booth attendant.  _Well, nice try, asshole, but…_

          Vin looked over at Chris and grinned, handing him the ball.  "I don't know, reckon m' luck's about t' run dry, why don't you try this one?"

          Chris took the ball, got it comfortable in his hands, then flicked it off his fingertips.  It sailed up and fell through the rim without even a whisper.

          "You did it!  You did it!" Billy squealed.

          The young man at the booth grinned.  "Nice," he admitted.  "Which one d'ya want?"

          "That one!" Billy said, pointing at the big raccoon.

          The boy took the critter down and handed it to Billy.  The toy was almost as tall as the boy was and he had to wrap both arms around it to keep it off the ground.

          "Getting hungry, champ?" Chris asked, putting his hand on Billy's back to guide him down the midway.  "We could take a lunch break."

          "Yeah, I guess so.  But can we play some more games after?"

          "Tell you what," Chris said.  "Why don't I take your friend here out to the Ram, and you and Vin go order us some food.  After we eat, we can check out the rest of the midway."

          "Okay," Billy agreed.  "What do you want?"

          "Cheeseburger, fries, and an orange soda," Chris told him.

          "You drink orange soda?" Billy asked, looking surprised.

          Chris grinned, unsure who looked more surprised, Billy or Vin.  "I haven't in a long time, but it sounded like it might be fun."  He dug out his wallet and pulled out a twenty.  He traded, handing Billy the money and taking the raccoon from him.  "I'll be right back," he told Vin.

          Tanner nodded.  "Meet us at the food shack by the carousel," he told him.

          "Sounds good," Chris replied, heading off, the critter tucked under his arm.  He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he walked along.  It had been a long time since he'd had a day like today.  A year or two ago, he wouldn't have been able to do it – the pain of loss making it impossible for him to enjoy himself, but now…

          Oh, he still missed Adam, every day, but the sharp pain of the past had faded to a dull ache that could be ignored, or swamped by the excitement in another child's eyes.

          And that, he knew, was because of Vin.  Tanner's arrival in his life had gone a long way toward chasing the shadows away, or at least holding them at bay.  Eight months, and he still wasn't sure how that had happened, but he was profoundly grateful that it had.

          He just wished he could return the favor, but Tanner hadn't really opened up to him about his past, and Chris wasn't pushing – not yet, at least.  He was willing to let their relationship season a little longer before he pushed.  Besides, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like much of what he heard, and he didn't really want to make Vin relive it, either.

          Glancing down at the stuffed toy he briefly wondered what it might be like if he and Vin were to adopt a child.  He'd loved being a dad and, with Vin there, he thought he might be able to take that risk again.  But that was also something he was willing to wait for.  Until Vin could open up to him, he didn't think they should consider being parents.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Standing in line, Billy watched as one of the boys from earlier jerked the blonde girl's ponytail and ducked away.  The girl turned, expecting to see her mother, he guessed, and finding the three boys instead.  She clicked her tongue at them and frowned.  "Stop it," she told them.

          The dark-haired boy looked around, trying to pretend like he wasn't with the other two boys.  His gaze lit on Billy.  "Where's your dads?"

          "Chris and Vin aren't my dads," Billy replied.  "They're agents."

          "Oooh," another one of the boys said, shoving his too-long blond hair out of his eyes and shrugging his thin shoulders under his black leather jacket.  "I'm sooo scared – agents."

          "Agents of what?" the dark-haired boy asked, grinning and looking at his friends, "the gay partrol?"

          "ATF agents," Billy said, adding, "stupid."

          " _Stupid_ ," the third, blue-haired boy said, shoving his dark-haired companion.  "You heard him, shut-up, _Stupid_."

          "You shut-up, Robby," the boy replied, frowning.

          "So, they're like Batman and Robin?" the blond asked.

          "No," Billy said, stepping closer to the window and glancing around for Vin, who had gone to grab them a table.

          "They look _gay_ to me," the dark-haired boy said, he and his friends snickering.

          Billy leveled the boys with a murderous glare.  "They are _not_!"

          "Knock it off, Stevie," the blond said, his voice going a little softer when he saw Vin was looking in their direction.

          "Vin's a sniper," Billy said proudly.  "He shoots bad men, and Chris is the boss."

          Stevie rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he kept his mouth shut.

          Billy stepped up to the window.  "Three cheeseburgers, three fries, and three orange sodas," he announced.

          The woman pressed the prices into an old fashioned cash register.  "That'll be eighteen dollars, young man.  Your name?"

          "Billy Travis," he replied, handing the woman the twenty and sticking his hand out for the two dollars in change.  Pocketing the bills, he moved to the end of the line waiting at the pick-up window.

          The boys ordered, then walked over to stand behind Billy.

          Robby hummed the theme song from the television version of _Batman_ , picking at the ends of his blue hair.  His two friends grinned and snickered.

          Billy ignored them, but he was glad when Chris came back and sat down next to Vin, talking to him.

          "You guys are losers," Billy muttered under his breath just as someone called, "Billy Travis!"

          He stepped up to the window and a tray was slid out with the order.  He reached for it and, being careful, got a good grip on it.  But then one of the boys lifted it out of his hands, and Robby snatched one of the French fries.

          "Hey, stop it!" Billy said.

          Stevie took advantage of the opening and dropped three sugar cubes into one of the orange drinks.

          "Trouble, Billy?"

          The three boys glanced up, finding a stern-looking Chris Larabee staring at them.

          "No," Billy said.

          "We, uh, just didn't want him to drop it," Robbie said.  "He's kind 'a little."

          "I'll take it now, boys," Chris said, looming over them in a way that made hardened criminals cower.

          The boys quickly drifted away, Robby and Stevie giggling when Matt turned and waved at Billy.

          "Were they bothering you?" Chris asked the boy, sitting down next to Billy and grabbing a burger, fries, and a drink from off the tray.  He set them out in front of Billy while Vin helped himself.  Chris took what was left and leaned over, sliding the tray onto a stack setting on top of a garbage can.

          "No," Billy said with a heavy sigh.  "They're just stupid."

          Chris and Vin exchanged grins before taking bites out of their cheeseburgers.

          "Mmm, not bad," Vin announced after a sip of his soda.

          Billy watched as the three boys rounded the far side of the carousel, then attacked his own food.  After all, there were lots of other toys waiting to be won when they were finished!

          But after a few bites, the boy set his cheeseburger down and said, "Chris, you and Vin aren't gay, right?"

          Vin choked on his soda, his face going pale.

          Chris was surprised as well, but he hid it better.  "Why do you ask, Billy?"

          The boy frowned.  "Those boys said you and Vin were gay.  But you're not, right?"

          Chris cleared his throat and said, "No, Billy, I'm not gay, but it wouldn't matter if I was.  There's nothing wrong with being gay."

          "But—"

          "No," Chris interrupted, his tone deadly serious.  "Billy, you listen to me, okay?"

          The boy nodded.

          "There are all kinds of people in the world.  African American, like Nathan, Christian like Josiah, blond like me, and—"

          "And gay, like me," Vin added.

          Billy's eyes rounded.  "You're gay?"

          Vin nodded.

          "And there are gay people, and straight people, and lots of other kinds of people, Billy," Chris said, picking up again to make his point.  "The important thing is, every single person you meet is unique.  Do you know that that means?"

          Billy thought for a moment, then said, "Every person is special?"

          Chris nodded and smiled.  "Yeah, that's right.  Every person is special, so it doesn't matter if they're gay or not.  You like Vin, right?"

          Billy blushed a little as he stole a quick glance at Vin and nodded.  "Sure I do."

          "And you like Josiah, and Nathan and me, too, right?"

          Billy nodded.  "Uh-huh."

          "So, does it matter if Vin, or anybody else is gay?"

          Billy shook his head.  "Nope."

          "I know kids like to make it sound like being gay is bad, but that's just because they don't know better.  Maybe they never met someone who was gay, or maybe they don't even know what being gay means, but they want to sound cool, so they say things they think are cool.  But you know better now, right?"

          "Right!" Billy agreed.  He reached for his cheeseburger and took a big bite.  When he swallowed it he turned thoughtful for a moment, then asked, "Chris, what does being gay mean?"

          This time it was Larabee who choked on his soda.

          Vin chuckled and said, "Billy, all it means is that some people, when they get a crush on someone else, get one on a person like them.  So, you know how you like Mary Margaret?"

          Billy blushed again.  "Uh… yeah…" he said bashfully.

          "Well, when I was your age, I had a crush too, but it was on Toby Walker."

          Billy face lit up.  "Like Amy Matthews mamas!  They love each other like a mommy and a daddy, so she has two mamas!  They're gay!"

          "Yep, that's how it works," Vin agreed, grinning at the relieved expression that took over Chris' face.

          Billy finished off his lunch, and they dumped the trash and left the tray to be picked up with all the others.  Then Billy grabbed Chris' hand and pulled him off toward the midway.  "Chris," he said.

          "Yeah, Billy?"

          "Do you and Vin love each other like a mommy and a daddy, too?"

          "Hey, Billy, how does that big ol' dinosaur look?" Vin asked, pointing to one of the prizes at one of the games.  "Think you'd like that?"

          "Yeah!" Billy roared.  "Can you win it?" he asked, his previous question forgotten.

          _Thank you_ , Chris mouthed to the sniper.  Vin grinned back in reply, then he took Billy's hand as he said, "I don't know, but I'll give it a try!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

_And what shoulder, and what art,_

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_

_And when that heart began to beat,_

_What dread hand, and what dread feet?_

 

          With the dinosaur in his arms Billy announced, "Mom says you have to give food time to settle.  We can do that while we play more games, right?"

          "Smart lady, your mother," Chris agreed, not wanting to face any of the around-and-around rides on a full stomach.  Given the smirk on Tanner's face, it was a good bet he'd figured that out, too.

          Larabee noticing that Vin had his hand pressed against his mid-section as he trailed after Billy, and he didn't look a hundred percent, either.  Maybe those rides had taken a toll on the younger man after all.  The thought left him feeling a little smug.

          Billy bolted ahead, angling for a ring toss game where one of the grand prizes appeared to be a large red fire engine.

 _Oh boy_ , Chris thought, hoping he could pull it off as easily as Vin had the dinosaur.  He did.

          Billy squealed with delight and hugged the engine.  "Thank you, Chris!  You're the greatest!"

          "You're welcome," Larabee replied.

          They hit several more of the game booths, the two men doing their best to add to the boy's stash of toys, but their luck seemed to have run out.

          Chris glanced over at Vin, who looked like he might have a headache developing.  "Uh, Billy, it's getting kind of late…"

          "Oh, Chris, I want to ride some of the rides again before we go.  Please?" Billy pleaded.

          Chris glanced over at Vin, who nodded that he was okay.

          Chris looked back to Billy.  "Okay, but just a couple," he said.  Vin could just watch if he wanted to this time.

          "Why don't I take that fire engine and the dinosaur out to the truck?" Vin offered.

          "Okay," Billy said, handing it to the man.  Then he looked up at Chris, asking, "Can we go on the Astro Whirl again?"

          "Astro Whirl?" Larabee echoed, praying his stomach was up to it.  "Uh, sure… why not."

          Vin managed a grin.  "I'll meet ya there," he said, shaking his head as he headed off.  Kids, they were definitely battery-powered, and equipped with cast iron stomachs, too.

          He carried the toys out to the Ram and put them in the back seat, next to Mr. Raccoon.  He shook his head when the furry face of the toy took on a more sinister expression, then slammed the door shut.  Damn, maybe he was coming down with the flu or something.

          He started to turn, then reached out, leaning heavily against the Ram as the parking lot suddenly undulated under his feet.

 _Earthquake?_ he wondered as the lot began to spin.  _What the hell's goin' on?_

          Vin shook his head, then stumbled back toward the entrance to the fair, swallowing convulsively to force a sudden attack of nausea away.  He could feel his heart racing, each beat sending a sledgehammer slamming up against his temples.

          The old man sitting in the ticket booth grunted when Vin passed, lifting his hand to reveal the stamp.

          "Damned long-hairs," he muttered to himself.  "Nothin' but a bunch o' druggies."

 _Druggies?_ Vin thought.  _What the hell's he talkin' about?_

          He paused, closing his eyes to let the vertigo settle, then started off toward the Astro Whirl.  Billy waved to him.  He and Chris were almost to the head of the line.  If he walked slowly they'd be on the ride before he got there and was forced to join them.

          It was a good plan, since he was sure his stomach wasn't going to handle hurtling backward and spinning around and around at the same time…

          A glint of sunlight reflecting off the chain link fence encircling the carnival made him flinch.  He looked again, then squinted.  _That's impossible…_

          Vin took a step closer to the fence and stared; just beyond the metal barrier he could see shadowy figures moving, stalking him.  He felt his pulse quicken and he began to pant.  Dread flooded through his chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

 _Who are they?_   _What's happenin'?_

          "Vin!"

          He looked.  Billy and Chris were just getting ready to enter the ride.  "Chris!" he called, wanting to warn the man.

          Larabee frowned at him, but climbed onto the ride with Billy, who was tugging on his arm.  His gaze, however, never left the sniper.  Vin hopped the blond knew something was wrong.  That there might be danger lurking beyond the fence, but Vin couldn't know for sure.

          Vin took a few staggering steps forward, bumping into another man.

          "Hey!" the stranger snapped.  "Watch where you're goin', man."

          "Sorry," Vin slurred, watching as Billy sat down, and Chris snapped the seatbelt into place.

          The ride took off and Chris and Billy were swept away, the boy immediately caught up in the excitement.

          _No!_ Vin cried silently.  He was supposed to protect them.  He was supposed to watch their backs.  _God, I'm thirsty.  Really thirsty_ , he realized.  Glancing around, he spotted one of the water shacks.  With concentration and effort he took a step forward… then another… then another, until his legs were moving without conscious thought, carrying him toward his goal.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          When Chris and Billy climbed off the Astro Whirl, they spotted Vin, staggering toward a water booth.  Just beyond it, an old pickup truck parked near the fence started up, a backfire cracking across the field.  Vin dove for cover.

          Tanner looked up from behind one of the barrels that had been set out on the site for trash collection, his eyes going wide.  He turned and bolted.

          "Vin?" Chris called, frowning.

          Tanner didn't turn, or even pause.

          Chris hesitated for a moment, wondering what was wrong, then he reached for his cell phone.

          _"Yo,"_ Buck said on the other end.

          "Something's wrong with Vin," Chris said.  "He's acting strange."

          _"What's unusual about that?"_

          "Buck, get JD and the others and get the hell out here – _now_."

          _"Okay, consider us on our way,"_ the ladies' man replied, recognizing the concern in Larabee's voice.

          Chris slipped his phone back into his pocket, then looked down at Billy.  "Son, I'm going to take you to the truck, and I want you to stay there until I come get you, understand?"

          Billy nodded, looking worried.  "Is Vin okay?"

          "I don't know," Chris said, hurrying to get the boy to a safe place.  Once he had him inside the cab of the truck, he said, "Promise me you'll stay right here.  And don't open for anyone, unless it's me or one of the team, understand?"

          "I promise," Billy replied, starting to feel a little scared himself.

          "Good boy.  Now, I'm going to go see if I can find Vin."

          Billy nodded, watching as Chris closed the door and the locks engaged.  He felt safe in the big, black truck, even if he was a little scared, too.  He scooted over behind the wheel and pretended to be driving while he waited for Chris to return.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

_What the hammer?  What the chain?_

_In what furnace was thy brain?_

_What the anvil?  What dread grasp_

_Dare its deadly terrors clasp?_

 

          Buck and the others headed straight for the entrance of the fair.  It was nearing evening, and the crowd was getting thick.  They stopped behind a large family, waiting, then stepped up to the ticket booth.

          "Can you page someone?" the ladies' man asked, flashing the man his badge and ID.

          The old man nodded.  "You lose someone?"

          "I need to find my friend," Buck told him.

          "What's his name?"

          "Chris Larabee."

          The man announced the name over the PA system and, a few minutes later, they spotted Chris hurrying toward them.  The old man grunted.  "He's the one who's here with a kid and that drugged-up hippy."

          "Drugged up?" Nathan echoed.  "Do you know where Vin is?"

          The older man shrugged.  "Ain't seen him in a while."

          "Over here!" Chris called, walking the others off far enough so the man couldn't overhear them.

          "Where's Vin?" JD asked.

          "I don't know," Chris replied.  "He was acting… weird."

          "Describe 'weird,'" Nathan instructed.

          "Holding his stomach, he looked confused, spooked, and he was sweating.  He couldn't walk right, either.  A truck backfired, and he bolted.  I haven't been able to find him."  He stopped when he spotted the three teenaged boys standing together not far away, looking worried.  He strode over to them.  "Have you seen the man I was with?"

          "Uh, no…" they muttered.

          Buck's eyes narrowed.  "What did you boys do to Vin?" he questioned, making sure they got a good look at his badge.

          "Hey, man, we didn't _do_ anything," Stevie said.

          Robby laughed, but it was clear that he was nervous.

          Matt shot both of them a hard look.  "Tell 'em the truth, assholes."

          "And what would that be, gentlemen?" Ezra demanded.

          Matt took a deep breath and said, "Stevie put some sass in one of your drinks; the long-haired guy must've drunk it."

          "Sass?" Chris echoed, looking at Nathan.  "Then he's having some kind of a trip?"

          Jackson nodded.  "Probably.  I saw a memo on the stuff a month or so ago.  It's a new hallucinogen.  Is he armed?"

          Chris shook his head.

          "How about his backup knife?" JD asked.

          "I don't think so," Chris said.  "Probably not with Billy."

          "Well, at least he probably isn't armed," Nathan said.

          Chris looked back at the teens.  "Look, you guys go look for our friend.  If you find him, have 'Chris' paged to wherever you find him, understand?"

          The three teens nodded and ran off, Stevie growling something at Matt, who slugged him in the shoulder – hard.

          Chris watched them go, seething.  "I'm gonna—"

          "Help me look for Vin," Josiah finished for him, placing his hand on Larabee's shoulder and steering him into the crowd.

          "Me and JD will try along the fence," Buck called after them.

          "We'll check the midway," Nathan added, he and Ezra heading off as well.

          "This might be futile," Ezra said.  He didn't feel particularly hopeful.  "If Vin doesn't want to be found, he undoubtedly won't be."

          "We have to try," Nathan replied.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Vin had watched Chris frown as he'd climbed onto the ride with Billy, the blond's gaze never leaving his.

          Something was wrong.  He didn't know what, but something…

          He reached for his sidearm, but it was gone, lost somewhere.  He checked for his knife, but that was gone, too.  He'd lost his weapons.

          He trembled and staggered forward several more steps.  Reaching up, he wiped his face on the sleeve of his flannel shirt.  Damn, it was hot…

          His stomach lurched, but he kept his lunch down.

          Hot and humid…

          Billy sat down and Chris looked away to snap the seatbelt into place.

 _No!_ he'd wanted to scream, but it was too late.  The ride was carrying Chris and Billy away.  He'd lost them…

          The bad guys had them.  He stood, frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do.

          The driving need for water drove him off and he stumbled toward the water booth.  A young man standing in the shade skittered away when Vin stepped into the booth.

          Reaching out, Tanner grabbed a small plastic cup, then bent over, pressing the button on the large plastic container and watching a thin trickle of cold water fill the paper cup.

          An explosion nearby caused him to drop the cup, the water spilling across one of his worn hiking boots.  He dove for cover.

_Incoming!_

          Someone was walking mortars in on them!  He bolted out of the shack, sliding in behind cover.  Then, looking up from behind one of the trash barrels, his eyes went wide.

          The enemy was sweeping through the city, looking for him, moving in on his position.  They hadn't spotted him, yet, but they were there, moving closer and closer…  He turned and bolted again.

          Stopping behind a port-O-pot, he'd tried to catch his breath, but it was impossible.  His heart was pounding like he'd run a marathon, and he felt weak and shaky.  They were getting closer, though – the enemy.  Running him determinedly to ground…

          He had to find a weapon, something he could use to fight with.

          His blurred vision turned the nearby chain link fence into a giant spider's web, and he yelped as he shuddered and moved off, watching for the enemy.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          "Wait!" Chris said, grabbing Josiah's arm to halt the man's forward momentum.

          "What?"

          Chris pointed at the Ferris wheel.  "We can look from there.  You can see the whole carnival, and the parking lot."

          "Good idea," Sanchez said with a smile.

          The pair hurried back to the wheel, using their badges to get on immediately.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

_When the stars threw down their spears,_

_And watered heaven with their tears,_

_Did He smile His work to see?_

_Did He who makes the lamb make thee?_

 

          Vin prowled through the carnival, seeing nothing but the streets of Bosnia, and shadowy snipers lurking in the twilight shadows.  The dispossessed stood near their barrels, waiting to steal whatever they could find from the bodies of the dead.

          He crouched in the shadows, less afraid of the locals than the snipers.  But he needed a weapon, something to protect himself with.  How had he lost his rifle, his sidearm, and his knife?

          Using the small buildings and the vendors' booths as cover, he went on the prowl, his gaze constantly searching for danger, and something he could use as a weapon.  No one seemed to notice him, no one asked about his quest.  It was just as well.  He'd have to kill them if they did.

          He paused, something apprehending his attention.  He blinked, trying to clear his vision.  _Josiah?_   _Chris?_   _What're they doin' here?_

          His heart pounded again as he watched the pair slide onto the narrow seat of a cart.  His eyes narrowed.  They were in danger.

          Vin bolted from the back of the rickety shack, running to one of the open barrels.  He slid in behind that, oblivious to everything except the two men, and the local leaning over them.

          He was locking them into a cage… bait for the snipers hiding in the shadows…

          The man stepped back, waving…

          Vin looked up, the drugs transforming the Ferris wheel into a huge chopper dropping closer to the ground.

          Chris and Josiah were being taken away!

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Chris ignored the lurch as the wheel carried them upward, studying the crowds, looking for any sign of Vin.

          "There he is," Josiah said, pointing.  Vin was kneeling behind one of the trash barrels.  "He looks like he's hiding."

          "From what?" Chris asked, but there was no answer.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Vin rose slightly, trying to see where Chris and Josiah were being taken, but a bloody hand curled up and over the edge of the barrel.

          The sniper jumped back, his gaze shifting from the barrel to the chopper where the two men hung suspended.

          He had to act, and act now.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Chris watched the small boy skip by, thrusting the ketchup-covered wrapper into the trash can.  Vin scrambled back, standing.  He looked up, seeing them.

          He waved and called, "Vin!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          He bolted with Chris' cry.  His friends were in danger.  He had to get to them, _now_ , before it was too late.

          Vin charged the man who had locked the pair into their cage, a single blow sending him flying into the dust.  Then, Tanner jumped, grabbing the landing strut of the chopper, rising with Chris and Josiah.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Ezra heard Chris, too, he and Nathan charging toward the Ferris wheel in time to see Vin hit the operator and grab an outside support strut only to be whisked upward, dangling from the outside frame of the ride.

          The operator scrambled to his feet, yelling, "Hey!  What the hell's wrong with you!"

          Nathan stopped behind the man.  "Some kids put drugs in his drink," the former medic explained.

          The operator turned.  "What?"

          "Kids; they gave him a hallucinogen."

          "Jesus-fucking-Christ," the man breathed.  "We have to get him off there before he gets himself killed."

          "I agree," Ezra replied, trying to look and sound calm.  "Can you stop the wheel?"

          The man nodded, gently pulling back on the brake.  The wheel slowed and finally came to a stop.  Chris and Josiah were just past the apex of the circle and starting back down.  Vin was almost directly opposite them, his feet dangling in the air.  Some of the people on the ride yelled at him, while others sat in silence, unsure what was going on.

          "Move the wheel so he's closer to the ground," Ezra directed, his gaze never leaving Vin.

          The man pressed some levers and pulled some handles and the wheel started to rotate in the opposite direction, carrying Tanner closer to the ground.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

_Tiger, Tiger, burning bright_

_In the forests of the night._

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?_

 

          Vin inched his way along the strut, moving closer to Chris and Josiah.  The chopper stopped its upward flight, hovering instead.  Did the pilot know he was there?

          He glanced down, trying to make out what was happening on the ground.  _Must be the Serbs_ , he decided.

          He set his grip and looked back at the pair.  They looked scared.  "Stay there!" he yelled.  "I'll work m' way over t' ya!"

          "Vin, no!" Chris called back.  "We're all right!"

          Maybe they could see the Serbs, moving in on them better than he could…

          Maybe they were right behind him…

          Maybe they were getting ready to shoot him…

          The wheel rotated backward, carrying him farther away from the pair.

          The pilot did know!  He was wagging, trying to dislodge him.

          "Get the hell off!  Are you crazy!" someone screamed at him.

          "Stay away from me!" Vin snarled as he swung his legs up, hooking his ankles over another strut and using that for the leverage he needed to move up, climbing against the rotation of the wheel.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          "Stop," Ezra said, and the operator brought the wheel to a halt again.  The undercover man studied the ride for a moment, then asked, "Can you rotate the seats, but not the wheel?"

          "Sure, but—" the man started.

          Ezra stepped forward and addressed the young couple sitting in the bottom seat.  "Excuse me, but could you trade places with us?  It's an emergency."

          The pair scrambled out of the seat and Ezra and Nathan slid in.  "All right, my good man," he said to the operator, "send us up level with him."

          "That guy's nuts!"

          "Now!" Nathan bellowed.

          "Here goes…" the man said.

          The two agents took several deep breaths as they moved closer to Tanner.  It was clear from the sniper's expression he was seeing things neither of them could, unpleasant things, if his curled lip and wide eyes were any indication.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Vin glanced anxiously around at the faces watching him.  Serbs, hanging out of the chopper.  They were looking at him, trying to decide what they were going to do, how they were going to kill him…

          He couldn't let them stop him.  He had to reach Chris and Josiah.  He had to get them safely back to the base…

_Why're they here?_

          "Vin?" Ezra called as he and Nathan came even with the dangling man.

          Vin grunted and jumped, his eyes going wide.  Ezra!  And Nathan!  They were winching up the two men!

          Or had they gone over?

          "It's all right, Vin," the Black man said.  "It's me, Nathan."

          "Get away from me!"

          "Vin, I don't know what you _think_ you're seeing, but whatever it is, I assure you, it is _not_ real.  You have been drugged," Ezra said, trying to reason with the man.

          "Stay away from me," Vin growled, climbing up out of reach, but he was trapped.  At the edge of the strut there was nowhere else to go – except down.

          Ezra waved at the wheel operator and the man moved him up even with Tanner again.  "Vin, listen to me.  You're perfectly safe.  You came to the carnival with Chris and Billy—"

          "Chris!  I have t' get Chris and Billy back t' the base.  They're sittin' ducks out here."

          "I know, I know," Ezra replied.  "But so are you."

          "We're surrounded," Vin whispered hotly.  "Can't y' see 'em?  Fuckin' Serbs took over the whole freakin' area.  They're movin' in on us."

          "Vin, listen to me," Nathan said.  "Climb in and we'll follow Chris and Billy."

          Vin met the man's gaze, considering the offer.

          But it was clear from the look on his face he didn't trust the two men enough to take them up on it.

          "Please," Ezra added.

          Vin shook his head, climbing up until he was at the top of the wheel.  Chris and Josiah rocked in their seat not too far below.

          Ezra and Nathan drew even to Vin at the top, Chris and Josiah moving closer to the ground.  "See, we can help you get them to the base, Vin.  That's why we're here.  Let us help you, please," Ezra tried again.

          "Vin, look," Nathan said, pointing to the ground.  "See?  Buck and JD are down there, waiting for Chris and Josiah.  They'll keep 'em safe 'til we can get down there with them, okay?"

          Vin paused, his lips pressed into a thin line, but then he nodded.  Whatever it took, he had to be sure Chris and Josiah were safe.  Besides, his vision was getting worse, his heart was pounding, and his arms had started shaking…

          "Good," Ezra said, "that's good.  Why don't you get in with us so we can catch up to them?  We haven't got much time."

          Vin hesitated again, but he shifted closer to the basket.  Then, reaching up, he pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead and groaned.

          "Come on, Vin, climb in," Nathan urged, disliking the sudden pallor in the man's face.  "I need to look you over, see if you're hurt."

          Vin inched closer.  "M' head…" he slurred, the world around him starting to spin.  He was going to fall.  He was going to fall, and the Serbs were waiting for him.  They'd catch him, torture him, kill him…

          "You've been wounded, Vin," Nathan said.  "We'll have someone fix you up back at the base…  Come on, now, get in."

          Vin inched closer to the basket, paused, then closed the distance and lowered himself into the seat, sitting on top of Nathan and Ezra's laps.

          They each had a strong grip on the man, Nathan giving Vin a reassuring smile as he silently prayed Tanner didn't kill them where they sat when the basket moved.

          "Good, real good, Vin, now we'll go catch up with Chris and Josiah," Jackson said, waving at the operator to bring them down.

          The wheel stopped so Chris and Josiah could climb off.  They waited with Buck and JD until Ezra and Nathan's seat swung down and stopped.  Chris hurried forward helping the pale, trembling sniper crawl out of the basket.  Vin's knees hit the wooden platform with his first step.

          "Easy, pard," Buck said, helping Chris get the man back on his feet.

          Vin tried to walk, but his legs were shaking too badly.  It forced him to his knees a second time.

          Chris and Buck positioned themselves on either side of Vin, helping him to his feet, supporting his weight between them.

          "We've got to get out of here," Chris said softly.  "Before the police show up."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          In the parking lot, Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the Ram.  He opened the driver's side door, looking into the back seat.  Billy was sound asleep, lying half-on and half-off his raccoon.  "Better put Vin in the Suburban," he said.

          Nathan and Buck half-carried, half-dragged Vin to Josiah's vehicle while Sanchez unlocked the doors.

          Ezra climbed across the rear seat.  "Okay," he called.

          Opening the door, Nathan helped Vin to sit, then Ezra guided his shoulders back so he could lay on the seat while Nathan lifted his knees and arranged his legs inside.

          Josiah climbed in behind the wheel.

          "Take him straight to St. Joseph's, it's the closest," Nathan instructed.

          "Here," Ezra called, tossing his keys out the door to Buck.  "And be careful!"

          The ladies' man grinned.  "Always," he said as he palmed the keys to the Jag.

          "We'll follow you.  If something goes wrong, pull over," Jackson said.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          Once they had Vin at the hospital, a technician took a blood sample, a doctor coming out to see them when they had the test results back.

          "You were right," the middle-aged man said.  "It was sass."

          "How's he doing?" Buck asked the doctor.

          "Sleeping," he replied.  "He'll probably wake up in eight to twelve hours.  I think you should just let him rest until then."

          "Can we sit with him if we don't wake him up?" Chris asked.

          The man nodded.  "Sure, I don't see why not."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

 

          A low groan from the bed woke Chris.  He sat up straight, then stretched and yawned widely.

          "What happened?" Vin mumbled.

          Larabee stood and smiled down at him.  "Good morning."

          Another groan.  "That's up fer debate…  What the hell happened t' me?"

          "Some kids at the carnival dropped some sass into your orange soda."

          "What?"

          "It's some kind of a new street drug – hallucinogen."

          "The little—"

          "It's already taken care of," Chris replied.  "Buck stayed and got their names from some of the other kids there.  Then he personally called their mothers and told them about what had happened."

          Tanner's blue eyes widened.  "Buck called their mothers?"

          Larabee nodded.  "You couldn't pay me enough to be one of those boys when they got home last night."

          "Billy okay?" Vin asked.

          "Yep, said he had a great time."

          A grin lifted the shadows off Vin's face.

          "I think he was feeling a little protective of you, though.  He wouldn't leave until his mother let him come see for himself that you were okay."  Chris nodded to a chair in the corner.  "Even left that for you."  It was the stuffed raccoon.

          "That kid can watch m' back any day," Vin replied around another yawn.

          "Yeah, well, don't tell him that, okay?  He'll want to take you up on it."  On a more serious note Chris added, "Damn, Vin, you gave us one helluva scare.  Thank God you didn't go armed."

          "Yeah," he agreed a little sheepishly.

          Chris leaned forward slightly.  "What were you seeing out there?  You looked terrified."

          "I was," Vin admitted.  "Thought I was back in Bosnia, Serbs all over…  Did I hurt anybody?"

          Chris frowned.  "No, you didn't hurt anyone."

          "Thank God," Vin said softly.

          "I better let the others know you're awake."

          Vin reached up to stop him.  "C'n we wait?  M' head feels like there's an elephant in there doin' a stomp dance.  They come in askin' me lots 'a questions I'll have t' kill 'em."

          Chris grinned.  "Okay, I'll tell you what, I'll tell 'em you woke up, but went back to sleep, _if_ you agree to try and get some more rest."

          "Done," Vin agreed.

          "I'll come back and check in on you in a few hours," Chris added.

          Vin nodded and watched him turn to go.  "Hey, Chris…"

          "Yeah?" Larabee replied, looking back.

          "Next time, why don't y' take Ezra with y' instead, okay?"

          "Sure," Chris said, grinning.  "Bet he'd just love the Astro Whirl, don't you?"

          Vin grinned.  "Reckon his face might match that green-colored suit 'a his…"

          Chris grimaced.  "Probably."

          Vin's eyes dropped closed.  "Tell 'em all thanks…"

          "I will," Chris promised, but he knew Vin hadn't heard him, he was already asleep again.  But that was okay.  Serbia, huh?  That would have been during Tanner's time in the Army…

          Chris shook his head.  There were just too damn many things he didn't know about the man, but he was going to fix that, one way or the other.  He smiled down at the younger man.  Yep, he was going to start peeling the layers back, one by one and, in the process, he figured he might just share a few secrets of his own with the man.  After all, fair was fair.

          But first he was going to get him home, and make sweet love to him.  His hands were still getting shaky every time he thought about almost losing him…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Vin dozed on the drive from the hospital to the ranch, and Chris was content to be able to glance over and see the man.  Tanner was still a little pale, and he'd pulled a few muscles and strained some ligaments, but other than that, he was fine, and the doctor was confident he'd have a complete recovery.

          The three teens had come to see him this morning, before he'd been discharged, accompanied by their parents.  They were all grateful Vin hadn't decided to involve the authorities, but Chris made it clear that he expected the boys to undertake at least 50 hours of community service, each, at the ATF agents' favorite local charity, namely St. Phillips Episcopal Church in Purgatory.  The church ran several programs, including a soup kitchen, food pantry, afterschool mentoring program, and a program to help local seniors with chores around their homes.  All three sets of parents promised that their sons would do the community service, and that they would help out as well.

          After a stern lecture from Chris, the boys had said their apologies and then escaped as quickly as they could.  Their parents thanks them again, and made a point of describing the myriad punishments that had been leveled on the boys.

          When they were gone Vin had shaken his head and stated, "Man, they're going to be lucky if they see daylight again this year!"

          "Serves them right," Chris had growled.  "You could've gotten killed."

          Vin shrugged.  "I guess.  Still, they's just kid, Chris.  And kids can be stupid, especially boys… when there's girls around."

          Glancing over at his lover, Chris had to admit, he'd done some pretty stupid things at their age as well, but he wasn't about to admit that to Vin.  Then he frowned.

          He had a feeling Vin hadn't had the same opportunities to be stupid as most boys.  He would have been in the foster system by then…

          He shook his head.  He hadn't forgotten his plan to demolish some of Vin's walls and force the man to open up some but, right now, looking at the sleeping man, all he wanted to do was hold him, make love to him.

          _Soon enough_ , he told himself.  They were almost home.

          When they arrived at the ranch half an hour later, he parked in his usual spot, then called, "Hey, Vin.  We're home."

          Tanner's eyes opened and he blinked owlishly as he sat up straight and stretched.  "Did I sleep the whole way?"

          "You did," Chris told him.  "Come on, I'll warm up some of the homemade chicken soup Nettie dropped off for you yesterday.  It smelled great."

          Vin's eyes lit right up.  "Homemade?"

          "Yep," was the reply as Chris climbed out of the Ram and collected Vin's stuff before heading inside, the sniper trailing after him.

          He had Vin go lay down on the sofa while he heated the soup – on the stove, not in that "damn x-ray box," as Nettie had told him, scowling at the microwave.  When it was good and hot, he made a bowl for each of them, then grabbed a sleeve of crackers and a can of ginger ale for Vin, and a beer for him, and carried it all out to the living room.

          They ate while they watched CNN.

          Chris stood and cleared the dishes, then checked on Vin, who was sleeping again.  He woke the man long enough to tell him he was going out to work in the barn, then left the younger man to sleep for a few hours.

          Dinner was more soup for Vin, and a TV dinner for Chris.  After trying to stay awake to watch _Quantum Leap_ , and failing, Chris turned off the TV and escorted his lover to bed.

          Vin was out like a light by the time Chris finished brushing his teeth, so he climbed into bed and spooned up behind Vin, grinning when the younger man woke just enough to snuggle back into him and sigh contentedly before dropping back off to sleep.

          Chris quickly joined him, his world once more set to right.

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Chris smiled, his eyes still closed, as he surfaced from sleep to find his cock being suckled.  His hands moved to stroke Vin's head as he lost himself in the pleasurable sensations that were being met out on his body.

          In no time at all he was hard and straining, ready to shoot.  "Ah, damn, Vin, you better stop—"

          But it was too late.  He arched, his cock driving down Tanner's throat as he came with an intensity that never failed to surprise him.  Then he was floating in the blissful aftermath, his muscles no more than worthless puddles of flesh.

          So much for his idea of making sweet love to Vin…

          Tanner moved, stretching out alongside Chris, his hard cock lying on the blond's thigh.  "Breakfast of champions," Vin sighed.

          Larabee chuckled, his body quivering when Vin reached down and began to fondle his flaccid dick and balls.  He had a pretty damn good recovery time, given his age, although he was generally only good for two rounds before he had to wait several hours to have another go.  But one more was all he needed this morning.

          He knew what Vin wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to the man.

          He rolled toward Vin, forcing the younger man over onto his back.  Then, using one of his feet, he snared Vin's foot and pulled his legs open.  Reaching down, he cupped Vin's balls in his palm and gave them a gentle squeeze.

          "Ohhh," Vin moaned, his hips pressing up.

          Chris grinned in the early morning darkness.  He palmed Tanner's shaft and squeezed that, and Vin ground his ass against the mattress in response.  One of the things he loved most about Vin was his responsiveness.  If he liked something, he let you know.

          They had been lovers long enough now that any awkwardness had been overcome.  They each knew where whatever they needed was in the headboard drawers.  So Chris quickly grabbed the lube, and Vin lifted his knees in response.

          Squeezing out a small amount, Chris smeared it over the pucker of Vin's ass, rubbing in circles, and tapping on the tight opening until Vin was panting.  Then he slipped his finger in to the first knuckle, and immediately pulled it out again, repeating the move several times, which quickly had Vin trying to press down and capture more of his finger, but he didn't allow that to happen.

          "Chris…" he moaned.

          Larabee smiled.  He did love torturing the man.  He sank to the second knuckle and started to lightly rub the velvety soft channel.  Vin reached down and started to pull on his cock, precome quickly making his palm slick.

          Chris slid his finger in all the way and twisted it.  Vin's muscles clamped down, and he used his legs to move himself up and down on the invading digit.

          The slid slid in and out of the man a few times, then withdrew and added more lube to two fingers and quickly inserted them.  Vin sucked in a sharp gasp and ground himself down on them, his hand moving faster on his cock.

          This time Chris slid in and out more slowly, forcing his fingers apart, stretching Vin in anticipation for his own cock, which was now almost fully hard again.  He considered going to three fingers, but Vin rarely had the patience for that, and he figured that this would be no exception.  So he stretched the man a little longer, then withdrew and lubed up his cock.

          Vin opened his knees wider and tilted his hips back, raising his ass up.  Chris wiped his hand on the sheet, then moved between the man's open legs and slid both hands under Tanner's ass.  He lifted the man up slightly, then poked at his hole a few times with the slippery head of his cock.

          Tanner's fingers curled into the edge of the blankets Chris had tossed to one side so he could get access to the man.

          "Chris, hurry," Vin said, his own hand now whipping up and done on his cock.

          With a somewhat feral grin, Chris grabbed Vin's legs just below his knees and pushed, lifting Vin's ass and forcing his legs to his chest.

          Keeping one hand on Vin's leg, he reached down with the other and grabbed his cock, lining it up and giving a slight push, forcing the head past Vin's sphincter.

          Both men groaned in pleasure.

          Then, taking hold of Vin's other leg again, Chris began rocking his hips, slowly burying himself inside Vin's ass.  When he was in as deep as he could go, he paused, letting his lover adjust.  But Tanner was quickly rocking his own hips, trying to create the friction he desired.

          Chris waited until Vin whimpered, "Chris, please…" and then started the dance he'd come to crave like it was some kind of drug he'd become addicted to.  He pulled out a few inches and sank back in, slowly, only picking up speed gradually as he also extended the amount of his cock he pulled free.

          But before too long he was riding from root to glans, and fast enough to make the entire bed shake under them.

          Vin's head rolled from side to side and he let go of the blankets in order to grab hold of the sides of Larabee's thighs.  The blond knew he'd have bruises there by the time he was done, but he didn't care.

          There was enough light that he could see Vin's straining cock bouncing off his belly, a string of precome connecting tip and belly.

          "Oh, God…" Vin gasped when Chris slowed his assault and pulled all the way out, then immediately slid back in again about half way.  "Oh, Chris…  Oh, God…  Chris…" he chanted as Larabee continued the same move.  "Hard, Chris, hard, please…"

          The blond didn't have to be asked again.  He pulled out, then rammed himself back in, pushing until his balls were mashed between Vin's ass and his own thighs, which were tightly squeezed together.  Letting his control go, he stabbed into Vin with long, hard strokes, and felt his climax beginning to build.

          Vin reached for his cock again, his hand flying along its length in a wet frenzy.  "Chris…  Oh, God… yes… Chris… so close…"  And then he arched, his body starting to shake, muscles caught in the release he needed so badly.  He grunted as his seed began to spill across his belly, and the muscles in his ass felt to Chris like they were trying to chew his cock off.  That wild muscular reaction to his orgasm never failed to send Chris over the edge, and he plunged into Vin with all his strength, his hips humping madly as he emptied himself a second time into the body of his lover.

          He remembered to let go of Vin's legs and he dropped his feet to the mattress, his knees still bent, Larabee still buried inside him.  There were no conscious thoughts, just the rush of sensual rapture that held them both in thrall for a few minutes.

          Slowly their breathing started to return to normal, and the sweat that had been rolling off them stopped, except for where flesh touched flesh.  Finally, Chris' cock shrank enough to slip free of Vin's ass, followed by a small gush of semen.

          Vin groaned at the loss.

          Chris pulled back, then maneuvered from between Vin's legs and collapsed onto the bed.

          Tanner used the sheet to wipe up the sticky mess on his belly.  Then rolled over to snuggled along the blond's supine from.  "Y' feel so damn good," he breathed airily.

          "So do you," Chris replied, his voice soft with affection.

          "Mmm," Vin replied.  "Guess we'll be changin' the sheet t'day."

          "Damn straight we will," Chris replied, wrapping his arm around Vin and pulling him in tighter.

          "Later," Vin said sleepily.

          "Definitely later," Chris agreed as he grabbed the one blanket he'd tossed to his side of the bed and jerked it over them.

          Vin kissed his lover's chest.  "So, when are y' gonna tell Mary?  Given that talk with Billy, y' better do it quick."

          Chris wasn't looking forward to the conversation, but Vin was right.  "Guess I'll do it Saturday when we see her at that fundraiser for St. Philips."

          "Mmm," Vin agreed, his hand coming up to tease at one of Larabee's nipples.

          "Stop that," the blond grumbled, his hand dropping to brush lightly over Tanner's flank.

          The younger man giggled, and Chris smiled at the sound.  God, but he was a lucky man…

 

 


End file.
